The House Of Hades
by Aye PJ was herrrrrre dO.Ob
Summary: A heart-broken crew is left on the Argo II after Percy and Annabeth take the plunge into Tartarus. Jason, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Piper sail to Greece, but they might need a little change in plans, in order to save Camp Half-Blood from Octavian's wrath, and still close the Doors. Or will Annabeth and Percy have to find they're way through Tartarus alone
1. Our story begins

**iHola! So, I have CoffeeLazelJohnlockKeeta doing chapter 16, but, I kinda wanted to redo this chapter, maybe put a little Percabbeth in it.**

**I don't know, but what ever, this chapter was really annoying me, and I think it effects if people want to read it or not. So I'm starting out fresh!**

**Song I'm thinking of; The Fighter by the Fray**

* * *

I had just let go of the branch, and Annabeth and I were free-falling into the deepest, darkest part of the Underworld, that not even the god of death would dare enter.

Now, I held on to Annabeth close, and braced for impact.

"Percy?" Annabeth says. She sounds terrified, but she tries to mask it.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Her soft lips capture mine, as we decent into the what seems like the bottomless pit.

The idea of falling like this, kinda reminds me of 'Alice in Wonderland' when she slips down the rabbit hole, I understand why she was so freaked out. A least she got a world full with music, magic, and pretty colors. I bet Tartarus was world with pain, suffering, and a true need for an interior decorator.

I see a dark spot below me, and I realize, we've hit the bottom.

* * *

My first idea of Tartarus, dark. But, maybe that was just because my vision is blurred.

Second, it made me, well angry, and when I finally found light, it was dark blood red, like a red wine dyed with more red coloring.

All I can feel was pain, searing through my bones and muscles. I never felt so must pain, I yelped at impact.

Annabeth is shrieking but it was getting weaker, and weaker, until finally she was out cold.

I did my best to stay awake, but the sounds began to become muffled. Everything looked like a reddish black hue, but I hear a voice hiss in my ear, it was horribly familiar.

"Hello Percy Jackson, welcome to the Underworld!"

First thing that comes to me.

Kronos

* * *

**Okay, I liked that MUUCCCCCCCCHHHHHHH better. Don't you agree?**

**Comment R&R**

**Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay staring the redoes! By the way, did you see the _Sea of Monsters _and _Catching Fire_ trailers? I can't wait!**

**Song I'm thinking of; Maybe by Yumira **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Percy**

Kronos

I knew it was him. His whole aura is just hatred, not to mention I'm in the worst part of the Underworld as it gets.

And on top of that, I busted my shoulder and it feels like I dislocated it.

The hit sent shock waves through out my body, making it hard to move.

Well anyway after I blacked out, I wake up to Annabeth screaming to death again. Gods I love her, but it seems like everywhere I go now, she's screaming bloody-murder. Maybe if I kiss her she'll shut up.

Her ankle was twisted almost a full 180 on the side. That is definitely not natural. She had dirt on her face and muck in her hair, but she was still beautiful.

I didn't look much better. Grease was all over both of our clothes, and my neck felt like a rubber band.

But wait! I still have Kronos to worry about! Damn ADHD.

I looked to see where I am. The only problem is, I can't.

The whole cavern or wherever we are is pitch black. I try to get up, but I realize my hands are tied… literally, and I start panicking.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. She kept screaming. I searched for Riptide, but I couldn't reach my pocket.

"Annabeth, keep calm. I'll figure out where we are. Okay?" After about 10 minutes she finally calmed down, then broke down crying.

I looked for riptide, with the strength I didn't have.

I found Riptide immediately uncapped it. I cut our bonds. Annabeth threw her arms around me and I hugged her back.

I feel so sorry for her, her leg must be killing her, and the drop probably hadn't helped.

"Percy.." she whimpered. Though she was weak, she still sounded strong.

"Annabeth listen to me we have to get out of here Kronos…"

" Aaahh. Perseus Jackson. Long time, no see. And, who is.. oh, Ms. Chase I presume. You look two look dreadful."

He looked more horrible than I last saw him. His eyes where bronze, and tired, like played 500 video games with out eating or drinking. But yet his voice was scratchy like fingernails on a chalkboard.

"Percy, I think it's a little late to get out."

"No it's not" I whispered.

I bolted for Kronos, but as soon as I did, he vanished.

* * *

**PEACE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter redo!**

**Song I'm thinking of; Skyfall by Adele**

* * *

**Hazel**

_"Festus raise the sails, we've got some friends to save."_

Unbelievable.

Just, un-freaking believable.

I still can't believe what just happened.

I mean, it was all so sudden! Me and Nico were stuck on the ladder, calling for help, but nobody came.

I got so nervous at least 12 jewels popped up, I thought they would go away, but for one horrible second I thought I saw a gem fall down with Percy and Annabeth. Must have been imagining things.

Well, anyway, after Leo's speech, Piper led Jason to his room. Hedge takes Nico to sickbay. Leaving Me, Leo, and Frank on deck. Wonder how this is going to play out.

"I.. um, I'm gonna, you know…" there were tears in his voice, so I didn't stop him.

"Okay, goodnight Frank." I say sweetly. He smiles sadly, and walks away.

I walked to the port side of the ship, and I finally can't hold it in any longer.

I burst out into tears and I don't care if Leo sees.

He walks over and sits by me. "Hey, you know that they'll be alright. This is Percy and Annabeth we're talking about."

He holds me close and I cry onto his shoulder. We've never been this close before, but he radiates warmth, not just because he's a fire user, but because he's comforting me.

I feel a tear on my forehead and realize that he's quietly crying as well.

After a few minutes I look up. Leo is smiling down at me. This is like the 4th time we've been alone.

"I meant what I said, we will not stand for anything in our way. We'll close the doors, and save them."

"Ya." I want to believe that, but the chances were very slight. "I just hoped we could've saved them."

The looks at me with sympathy. "Hazel, I'm sorry if I jacked anything up, no screw that. I messed everything up I….'

"Leo, I already told you, I don't want to hear that. You didn't screw things up. It was-"

Without any warning, he kisses me, full and the lips. I'm shocked at first, but I kiss him back. Our lips move along with each other, enjoying each others company. At this point I forget about Sammy and like Leo for him.

He finally breaks the kiss. I look at him and tears are still in his eyes, but he looks hopeful. "I had do that, just once."

He gets up to leave. Just before he gets to the door he says good night to me. But I barley hear. I'm still trying to process what just happened, but I wave back. Then he disappears.

I get up and walk to my room, hearing the snores of the other demigods in there own cabins.

Once I get to my room, I slump on my bed, trying to fall asleep. When Leo kissed me it didn't make me love him, but he gave me something much more important than love.

He gave me hope.

But why can't I seem to fall asleep?

I need to take care of this, NOW.

* * *

I slowly creep out of my room, being careful not to wake the Coach.

I head to Leo's room were I see the light that the light's turned off. So I try the engine room.

Behind the door, a dim light is on, with sounds of movement.

"Leo?" I whisper, slowly into the room.

Look around and I don't see him, until I hear where his voice is coming from.

"You have reached the voice mail of Leo Valdez. Please leave a message right after the beep. BEEEEPPPP." Leo said with his usual mischievous smile.

"Leo I don't know what that means, but I want to tell you something." I said.

His smile faded. "Ya, a, sure. What is it?" he patted the seat next to him. I walk over to where he offered and sit down.

"Um, well, I wanted to say..." I actually didn't know what to say. So I held out my hand.

"Friends? I mean, not that we were friends, just what happened up there just whil-" he cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. While doing so, he shook my hand.

I was a little shocked at first, but then I kissed back. My hands got tangled in his curly hair, while he put his hands on my waist.

His soft lips gently caressed mine, which was a feeling of bliss.

He broke the kiss, but our lips were still only centimeters from mine.

"Friends." he whispered.

"Thank you for understanding." I said, and with that, I left.

I walk to my bedroom, and I can't get his face out of my mind. _Friends,_ I think,_ nothing more, nothing less._

Then, I hear someone come out of his/her bedroom. I hide behind a wall. Then I saw a gleam of blonde hair.

Jason. _Why the hell is he doing up?_

He walks away to the engine room.

* * *

**Okay, yes this had some romance, my friend Julia helped me with this one!**

**CoffeeLazelJohnlockKeeta, this chapter is dedicated fully to YOU!**

**Btw, my sister got to chapter 8 in the Mark. She can't laughing!**

**PEACE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Redo #4**

**Song I'm thinking of; The Call By Regina Spector**

* * *

**Jason**

Piper walks me down to my cabin, trying to sooth me. She's not using her charm speak, but even if she was, I don't think it would of helped anyway.

I. Feel. Miserable.

"Jason," Piper says. "Don't blame yourself for losing them. It was a team effort." she said with a little smile.

"No," I whisper. My voice is hoarse and tears are slowing streaming down my face. "I even told Percy that I would come back for him and Annabeth. It's my fault."

She sighs. "Jason, you do know that probably everyone on this ship is saying that it's there fault. In that case everybody would be responsible."

I just look at the floor.

"Get some rest. Big days up ahead of us." With that, she kisses me and walks off to her own room.

* * *

After about 2 hrs., finally realize that I can't go to sleep. I get up and walk around, when I find Leo in the engine room, smiling like an idiot. Wonder what happened to him? Am I dreaming? I feel high.

"DUDE!" he yell whispers, his grin getting wider. "You would never believe what just happened! Hazel and I were up on deck and…" he kept rambling on but I just stare at him totally confused and poker faced. "…and then we kissed! Jason, I had my first and probably last kiss!"

I'm still confused. "Yep, defiantly dreaming." I walked away, but I turned around. That one word snaps me but to reality.

"Wait you to kissed?" he nods.

"Ya, I was quick though, just to see if it meant anything." I stared at him. I thought he was dreaming or imagining things. But when he said it was quick, I knew he wasn't dreaming. That wouldn't happen in a Leo dream.

"And..?" I asked. He starts to look worried. " Well,… well… no, not entirely. I mean, I like her. But as a friend! You see, we made this promise that we're friends"

I kept staring. "Jason? Are you okay? You look high." He said with a smirk. Okay maybe I was a little delirious.

"Alright Leo, see ya in the morning." I said like a hippie.

I went to my room, feeling more guilty than ever.

* * *

_Crash! Bang!_

I groan as I wake up, having a head-ache by the sounds on deck.

What the heck is going on up there?

I walk up on deck, and I'm about to ask what's going on, when I hear someone (probably Coach) yell, "CUPCAKE CLOSE YOUR EYES! IT'S A-"

I don't know what's going, but I close my eyes and hear something hit the deck with a thud.

Then I hear Piper's voice, "JASON TAKE COVER! IT'S A DRAKON!"

* * *

**PE CE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Redo #5**

**Song I'm thinking of; Falling Down, by Selena Gomez**

* * *

**Frank**

Flashback

Okay, don't ask me how it happened. I woke up early and eat a little breakfast when I heard something on deck. It sounded like flames of a fire. Valdez, I think immediately.

Normally, I would stay down here because of my wood. But this time I searched the deck. "Leo?" I asked. No response.

"Leo?" Again, no answer. So, I come to another conclusion.

"Festus? What are doing up there?" but only creaks and clicks.

"Did you blow the fire?" I feel kinda stupid talking to a dragon with only a head (I mean, you see Leo).

He creaks again then spews a little fire.

Oh gods I think. "The fire I heard was much louder, and I was below deck."

Festus clicks. "Ya, sorry buddy, but I don't speak morse code." But then, he tried something different. This time, it went something like; -, - -. -, - -.

He kept repeating that for awhile. Long, pause, short short.

I finally, I realize what he's saying, "Turn, around?"

He creaks like I got it correct. I turned and look behind me.

"What the fu…!" but I realize if I yell, I might wake it up. I still can't believe why or how it's here.

I how iron scaly skin, like a rhino and a lizard mixed together. Razor sharp teeth stick out of it's mouth while it sleep. Even though it was sleep, smoke was pouring out of it's nostrils. It's snake-like body was curled around something.

"Festus?" I whisper, "how the hell did a drakon up here? The only thing they do is-" guard gold. I look up and sure enough, I see the glitter shinning gold. But why is the gold up here?

Hazel, maybe she was up here last night. After all, she was still up here last night with, Leo. Well, he does make her a little nervous.

"Festus keep us steady, I'm gonna g-" I hear the sound of flames again, and the rustling of metals. I feel the heat of the fire.

I'm so fazed that I don't close my eyes till after he wakes up. Then I yell, "GUYS! WAKE UP! THERE'S A DRAKON ON DECK!"

* * *

"CLOSE YOUR EYES! IF YOU LOOK IN IT'S EYES IT CAN PARALIZE YOU!

So we've been clashing our swords around aimlessly, hoping to not hit each other. I peaked a few times just to see was the situation was.

It was pure chaos.

* * *

Coach Hedge was swinging his baseball bat like a drunken sailor, die "DIE!" as usual.

Piper was trying to charm speak the beast (which didn't help), and when she realized that didn't work, she resorted to her dagger, fell on the floor passed out shortly after.

Leo brought out a wepon that looked like Thor's hammer and threw fireballs to free air.

Hazel had her sword and Nico's sword in both hands, actually throwing a few punches at it. Jason was just taking shots in the dark, but I heard the monster wail in pain. Then an idea formed in my mind.

"Guys listen to me! I have a plan, but we have to act fast!"

"Well go on with it then!" said an irritated, and pissed voice. I assumed it was Leo.

"Okay; Leo, make some fire and keep it busy! Jason, weaken it to a point were we can strike a blow! Hazel, I need you to move all that gold! Coach, I- just beat it up. I'm going to blind the drakon!"

I assumed everyone went to action, cause the Coach was yelling DIE!

I turned into a falcon and flew upward. I could see the scene.

"HEY! OVER HERE YOU SCALY BASTARD!" yelled Leo. That do the monsters attention. Jason stabbed it in the head, and I screeched in pain.

Hazel removed all the gold. We had him right were we want him. I screech so Jason could move. He got the message. I flew down and plucked out it's eyes.

"GUYS! YOU CAN OPEN UP YOUR EYES!" Everyone opened there eyes. "Okay! Now-" "DIE!"

Coach Hedge ran around the beast whacking it until it was a pile of gold dust. "THAT'S RIGHT! THAT"S HOW YOU KILL, A DRAKON! Now I'm hungry." And with that he walked away. Leo started walking towards him.

"Ya, 7:30 in the morning and I haven't even ate yet!" Jason looked toward Piper. "PIPER!" he said. She said she was fine, but you can tell she was lying. He carried her to sickbay and I was alone with Hazel.

She ran towards me and tackled me with a hug, but her arms were around my neck, chocking me like an anaconda.

"Damn it Frank! Don't do anything like that again without telling me! You almost gave me a freaking heart-attack!"

"Hazel- I- can't breath!" but she didn't listen.

So I pinned down to the floor. She started laughing, and pulled me down in a kiss. Despite the fact I couldn't breath, this was the best kiss so far, and it was only 7:30!

All of a sudden, I hear a voice. "What the hell is going on?" said a confused son of Hades.

* * *

**Love it!**

**PEACE OUT**


	6. Chapter 6

**Redo #6**

**Song I'm thinking of; Grenade by Bruno Mars**

* * *

**Percy**

Right about now Kronos is starting to piss me off.

There were a couple of reasons I kept charging at him even though he kept disappearing.

First; I hate him and want to destroy him again.

Second; I need to close the doors before any really bad monster, or people come back from the dead

Third; I want to get back to my friends and help them to Euripus, BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET OUT OF HERE, AND WHAT CHALLENGES I MIGHT FACE! It's so damn frustrating!

Annabeth was the only person who realized what was going on.

"Percy! Why the hell are you still chasing him?! He's just toying with you!"

"Listen to the girl" Kronos purred. "Your anger isn't going to get you out of here."

I sigh. "Okay, but right about now would be a great time to tell me in what part of hell we're in!"

"Tartarus"

"Ya, got that, lovely place. What part of it?!"

His expression softened, just a bit so it looked like he only wanted to stab me to death, instead of chopping me into little pieces like he looked before.

"Come with me"

He drifted over to the red lights.

I was going to pick up Annabeth when she told me to go ahead.

"Annabeth, I'm not leaving you here, it's to freaking dangerous."

"I know, but at least let me stay, I can heal myself a little bit more, enough so I can walk."

I nod. I kiss her forehead.

I still feel unsure, but I go over to Kronos.

I feel kinda weird, overlooking the worst part of the underworld with my worst enemy. It's my worst nightmare.

"This, is where the gods enemies are thrown. This is where monsters and giants are born and reborn, to destruct and destroy. This is where chaos lives. This is your worst nightmare Percy Jackson. This is the heart of Tartarus."

Screams are hear from miles away.

Fire consumes to entire area, as far as the eye can see.

Kronos speaks, with some type of pride in his voice.

"Here you will find the worst monsters at there weakest and strongest, but these are the most powerful and dangerous monsters are. This is by-far the greatest prison of all time."

No kidding. Even though monsters here are at there weakest, I feel weak, exposed, venerable.

"Here you can find all the greatest villains that even lived." He continues, "We have all of them. If you look over there," he points to the left, "There you may find Prometheus, the vultures are still there even today."

I look over to where he's pointing. There, I see the Titan screeching as two giant birds where eating something out of his stomach.

"Over here you can more than likely see King Ixion on his flaming wheel of torture." He chuckled a little. "I tell ya that guy needs to get his priority's straight, I mean, setting your step-dad on fire?! What a cliché."

We walk over some more. "And over here, well, may I say more?"

I really wanted to smash something.

It was him. My worst nightmare, just became even more horrifying.

"My gods." I say awestruck.

He's right there. The monster I defeated, is right in front of me.

"Typhon"

* * *

**PEACE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Redo #7**

**Song I'm thinking of; Me without You by Toby Mac**

* * *

**Hazel**

Well this is awkward.

If you think kissing your boyfriend in front of your friend is embarrassing, think kissing your boyfriend in front of your bother. Let's just be thankful it wasn't Leo.

Frank still has me pinned to the floor, and my arms are still around his neck.

Well I guess it could be worst.

Cause under different circumstances, this would be funny. I can't take Nico seriously. He looks completely hilarious.

His dark hair is swept all to one side like a giant wind had hit him. His eyes are droopy and bloodshot, which makes his whole eye look like a black olive in a red martini. His clothes are all wrinkled like crushed pieces of paper and his expression is priceless.

"What's going on? What's all the noise? Whe- Where you two making all that noise? What where you doing?"

I think he had an idea of what he thought we where doing.

"Nico," Frank starts. While he talks, he got off of me and pulls me up. "I know what this looks like, but it wasn't us! There was a drakon up on deck." I give him a reassuring look.

Nico looks like he doesn't believe us. "At this point in my life, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to believe you because anything can happen, or because you're my sister, or because…" he stopped. "I'm going to eat some breakfast." And with that he walks away.

Something about Nico didn't seem right. The way he said sister, eh, I'll forget about it. Still…

"Well", Frank says "I know how Percy felt"

I laughed as he picked me up bridal style.

"Same here!"

* * *

Frank puts me down as we go into the dining room, everyone looks on edge.

Coach Hedge looked over to Frank and I. "Great! Now that we're all here, we can discover the matter at hand. Down to business cupcakes!"

We all sit down to discuss our trip

Leo starts "Okay, so I set a coarse for Greece that should get us there by…" He pull up a screen from the table. Everyone gasped.

"Leo!" Piper yelled. "Don't do that again without warning!"

He gave a sheepish look to her "sorry. But anyway, we should be there in around 1 to 3 days. I took the shortest rout to Epirus. Plus, when I install Archimedes's sphere into the ship, and decipher his scrolls, this ship can take on anything Gaea throws at us."

I want to believe the last part. I'm sure that it will be magnificent, but Gaea's forces are much to powerful.

I take a deep breath, "That doesn't mean we still shouldn't be careful."

"Of course we'll be careful" Jason says, "And we'll still have time to contact Percy and Annabeth."

Then, an idea forms in my head.

"Leo, you said 1 to 3 days?"

"Yep."

"Perfect! If we can contact Percy before we close the doors, I might be able to get them. If they get out of Tartarus quick enough, Nico and I can get them out faster, you guys go close the doors, and no more dead people will become alive again – well, the bad ones, at least."

Everyone looks astounded and stunned at my plan.

"Hazel" Nico says, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but that's genius."

I'm almost as stunned as everyone else "Really?"

He grinned, "Ya! I mean, I know I can't go everywhere in the underworld, but I think you know it better than I do!"

Jason smiled as well, "And closing the doors, no problem."

"Actually" Piper starts "we would have to other side of the earth to get to the Underworld, and not Tartarus"

My grin fades. "Did not think of that one."

Suddenly, Nico's face lights up. "Shadow travel."

I'm confused, "what?"

"Shadow travel. It's a fast and easy way to get back to the States. Although the last time I did it, I passed out for a week, but it's our only hope."

"How does it work?"

He looked grimly at me. "Only one way."

I don't like the way that sounds.

* * *

**PEACE**


	8. Chapter 8

**Song I'm thinking of: Superman by Five for Fighting.**

* * *

**Jason**

Hazel's Idea is brilliant, but there's still one tiny problem.

"Hazel, you have a great idea, but we still need to get the two camps together. And, I don't think I'll be able to convince to Greeks. And the risk of Nico might not being able to go to into the Underworld with you, I don't know."

Then Leo speaks up, "Or, we can contact Percy and Annabeth right now?"

Hazel's face lights up, "Yes! Then, if Nico can't make it, they'll know where I'll be!"

Everyone mummers in agreement. Well everyone except Frank.

Then they head to the sink to send an Iris message, all but Frank.

"Frank, you okay buddy? You haven't talked at all."

He seems to be in a daze. "What? Oh ya. Sure."

I snorted, "Dude, you can tell me, we're both Romans!"

He smirked a little "Okay. I guess I'm just a little over protective of Hazel. I just, don't want her to die again."

I smiled, "Ya. I know how you feel. I feel the same way with Piper. But, when you let them go, you'll see that we don't always need to be there for them. I know it might sound selfish, but, what did they do before us? Sometimes you just gotta let them bloom on their own."

He looked a little sad, but cheered up a little.

"You know what, your right. I thought Piper was the one to help with relationships but, it helped. Thanks man, now let's go contact Jackson."

"That's the spirit!" I say. I pat him on the back as we head over to the sink.

* * *

Frank and I get to the sink.

Piper closes her eyes and holds her drachma.

"Oh Iris, please accept my offering, show me Percy Jackson!"

As she speaks, a rainbow a peers in the water.

Then she tosses the drachma into the water.

Then, we see a horrifying sight. A massive Titan roaring in in terror, Percy, and a ghost.

I can see Annabeth with her limp leg over by a wall. Her hair was no longer blonde, but a horrible shade of grey. Her eyes are as dark as thunder clouds

When I saw Percy, I didn't even recognize him. Tar and muck covered his face, like he worked in a coal factory his whole life. His expression was grim but surprised, but surprised like some one offered him a poisoned tree frog that's extra toxic.

The ghost next to him had bronze eyes that looks like it could bore into your soul, take it out and throw it away. He didn't have a true form, but he looked powerful.

"Yes Perseus. Typhon is here. He is at his weakest, but, I bet you can beg to differ."

I still don't know who the ghost is, but his voice was as sharp as a needle.

"And over here," he continues "You'll see Krios…"

I don't need to see or hear any more.

Krios. The Titan I battled hand-to-hand combat with. And if that's really Typhon, they need leave.

"Percy! Percy you need to get out of there! Get Annabeth and close the doors!"

Everyone looks at me shocked.

Percy turns, "Jason?!"

Hazel gets out of her shock.

"Percy! Nico and I are going to the underworld, but you need to get out of Tartarus first!"

The ghost hissed "What is this? WHO ARE YOU?"

Percy turned to the ghost "Sorry Kronos, but I want to get out of this hell-hole!" he slashed riptide through Kronos.

At first, I thought it wouldn't do anything, but his remains scattered everywhere.

"Guys, where do you want me to go?"

Everyone looked to the children of Hades.

Hazel was the first to speak. "Percy, head out of Tartarus. When you do, you'll find the Elysium straight ahead of you. Turn right, and you'll find my father's palace. Then call Charon. Be careful. You'll find Nico and I at the entrance. If not, just head in!"

The image became fuzzy.

"You got that Percy?" Hazel's voice cracks. Tears swell up in her eyes.

"Ya!" He yells back.

"Be careful Percy!"

And just like that, the image vanishes.

"Be safe." She whispers. "Well" she recomposes herself. "Now that that's over with, Nico how does this shadow travel work?

* * *

The siblings head outside, Leo heads to the engine room, and Frank and Piper are talking in the mess hall.

Then Frank gets up and passes me. He rests his hand on my shoulder. "Thanks again Jason, ya know about…"

I smile. "No problem man. You got a great girlfriend."

He smiles and walks off.

I head back to the table where Piper sits, staring off into her dagger.

I see pictures in it, but I can't make out what they are.

"Hey Pipes." I call.

"Hey" she replies. She puts down her dagger on the table.

I walk over to her and take the seat next to her.

"Do you think they'll be okay?

She lies her head on my shoulder then starts crying. I try to calm her, but she doesn't stop. "do you think they'll make it out?"

I look at her "Of coarse. I mean who's more powerful than Percy Jackson?" I joke.

She smiles a little "You?" she asks

"Me? Are you kidding? I can't hold up my standards to him in a million years! I stayed passed out half the time when we were heading to Rome, forget the Underworld!"

She giggled, but I meant what I said. I would never be Percy.

"Come on, let's go on deck."

* * *

**Peace**


	9. Chapter 9

**Song I'm thinking of: Solider by Gavin DeGraw**

* * *

**Frank**

I'm still thinking about Jason's advice.

Ya, I want to protect her, but, she can do things on her own as well.

While Hazel and Nico are on deck, I head to my cabin.

As I close the door I don't even have to turn around to know that he's there.

"Dad, now is not the best time, get out of my room."

Turn to see the god of war. He still has his glasses on, but I can see the little pinballs of fire that are supposed to be eyes. The more I look at him, the more I realize where I get my physic from. But he looks different from when I last saw him.

"Hey, that's no way to be! And right now is a perfect time to visit. Besides, I really shouldn't be here right now." Mars stated.

"And," he adds, "this may be the last time I visit you. The gods have been crazy of controlling the connection between you and us."

"Wait, why?"

"Zeus thinks that Gaea could interfere with our talks, figure out what we're planning."

I guess he was right in one sense, but I'm in no mood to see him.

"Um, okay good! Ya, got that. War is about to start, so good time to visit I guess. But, Mars, you-"

"AAAGGGGHHHH!" His image flickers

"Stop! This is my Greek form, and I don't feel like switching!"

I don't really give a damn at this point because just being around my dad gets me pissed.

"Ya, well I don't feel like having this, or any conversation with you, so, get out!"

A sudden rush of anger runs though me, but I don't know why.

Mars (or Ares, whatever) smirks. "Ah, I see I'm finally rubbing off on you."

I do not like the sound of that.

"What do you mean; 'Finally rubbing off'?" I say cautiously.

He smiles even more. "Well, you see, I was waiting for the precise moment I should give it to you, but you haven't proven yourself worthy."

This just got me more angry, but I had a feeling this is what he wanted me to feel. "What do you mean? And if it's another one of your damn spears, forget about it."

He chuckles. "Haha, no. This is much better then a spear."

_Oh boy, I'm gonna enjoy this!_. I think sarcastically.

"Well, whatever the hell it is, I don't want to see it."

Actually, the truth is, I kinda want to know what it is.

"Well, it's not something you can see, it's more like a gift. I want you to close your eyes."

"no, I'm…"

Against my will, I closed my eyes.

"Alright, open."

I open my eyes.

"You feel different?"

I do feel different. I feel, more powerful, more grounded, maybe even, invulnerable.

I nod, "Am I supposed to feel like I can run though a wall without breaking any bones?"

He laughs, "Yes! You see, I just gave you my blessing. The only other person I gave it to is your half sister, Clarisse."

I'm confused. "What does it do?!"

"Well when your given my blessing, if something happens that may get you angry in battle, you can destroy anything in your path and other cool stuff you have to figure out. Say for example, your girlfriend, Hazel-"

"Don't talk about her"

"-if she were to die," he continues, "what would you do?"

I don't want to think about it, but I picture the worst way for my girlfriend to die, again.

I don't even think about it, but I punch Ares square in the chest, knocking him into the wall.

Then, I pull a pen from the desk and hold it up to his neck. It seems stupid, for the time being, but then the pen turns into an 11 inch dagger.

How the Hades did I do that?

He chuckles, "Couldn't do that without thinking, about it, could you?"

I'm still mystified "how did I…?"

"It's the blessing, son. But be careful. This blessing has consequences. You can get in a lot of trouble without even realizing it. Now, I have to go. Sorry I can't fight on the romans side kid. You might think of me as a jack-ass, but maybe instead of going to Greece, you should go convince the other camp. It's in New York if you decide to go. See ya."

And with a blink of my eye, that he's gone.

No fire, spark, or explosion. He's just, gone.

I might not like it, but I have to. It's my duty.

I have a fight to win, people to save, and help my friends.

I'm going to Camp Half-Blood, and nobody's gonna stop me.

* * *

**PEACE OUT**


	10. Chapter 10

**Frank**

Yay.

I walk out of my room and I run into someone.

"OW! Damn it, watch where your going dude!"

"Sorry. I-"

I immediately take back my apology.

It's Leo.

_Don't let your anger get in the way of things. _I thought.

"Whatever." I say. "We need to have a meeting. _Now_."

I can tell he's about to reply, but I guess the tone in my voice changes his mind.

He yells, "Every one on deck!" then he glances at me. "This better be important."

Everyone is settles on deck.

Jason is holding Piper at the helm. Hazel is talking with Nico (probably the shadow travel thing.) Leo is fiddling with something and the Coach looks like he's doing ballet with his baseball bat.

Once there all quite, I figure out a way to tell them I have to go to camp Half-Blood. I decide to give it to them straight forward.

"Guys I have to go to Camp Half-Blood." I say. It came out faster then I wanted it to.

They just stare at me.

Then, after that moment of silence, Hazel laughs. "Haha, very funny Frank! Good one! But seriously, why are we here?"

"I'm serious, Hazel. My dad came to me and said it need to be done. So, I'm gonna do it." I say firmly.

"And when was this decided?"

"When Mars gave me his gift. He didn't tell me in great detail, but I think I understand it."

I tell them about the other one of my thousand stupid abilities and tell them how it works.

"… so I need to get to the Camp." I finish.

Leo smirks, "So, your new talent is throwing a giant temper tantrum?"

"Shut up Valdez. That's not the point. I have to get to New York."

Piper looks nervous. "That's great Frank, but no offence, but I don't think you'll be welcomed there. You know, as a, _Roman."_

The last part kinda hurt, but I shook it off. "Right" I croaked.

That's when the light bulb goes on.

"Coach Hedge, will you come with me to the Camp?"

I could tell he was shocked, and it looked like he had trouble deciding. "Well, I am a reasonable adult chaperone, but I'm Jason, Leo and Piper's protector!"

"It's okay Coach." Jason says softly. "We'll be fine. You know us better and you should go."

"Really?"

Jason nods.

Coach Hedge looks like he just swallowed an extra sour lemon.

"Mm, okay. But how are we gonna get there?"

"That's easy," Jason states, "Frank can turn into a bird of something. Right?"

The idea make me uneasy. "Well, not for long distances, it could be dangerous."

There was a long pause.

Then, Hazel whistles like she's calling a cab.

Then, out of no where, Arion spurred on deck. "I know you don't like him," she says, "but it's the only way fast enough to get you two to New York. I was going to ride him to Hades, but, I decide to save him for something more important. You need him."

I am stunned.

Hazel always uses Arion, this must be really important to her.

I go up and hug her. "Thank you." I whisper.

"Anytime" she says.

"But there's another problem, I don't think me and Coach Hedge can fit on him."

Then, Leo smiles. "That's easy, come with me!"

We follow him down to the engine room.

Once we get to the back of the ship, Leo unveils something that's hiding under a sheet. "Ta-da!" he announces, "your very own state of the art chariot! Made with celestial bronze and everything! Did I happen to mention that it's state of the art?!"

It sort of reminded me of when me and Percy rode in the back of Arion. It's the size of two office chairs with a gold color. Celestial bronze rim with a curved front and two stable wheels. It has a bar on the front like in a rollercoaster and reins for a horse.

"This will have to do. But, why do you have it?"

He glances at me confused. "Does it really matter? I get bored! And, oh look! You really need one right now! Your welcome!"

"Okay! But are we clear with the plan?"

Everyone nods except Leo. "Okay, just a recap. Hazel and Nico shadow travel to the Underworld to help Percy and Annabeth. Me and Coach Hedge go to Camp Half-Blood, try and convince the Greeks to join the Romans. Then, Jason, Piper, and Leo head to Greece to close the doors from the outside. We'll rendezvous at Athens. Leo, how the scroll coming? Are you almost done figuring it out?"

He looks excited. "Yep! And the sphere should be done before we reach Epirus."

"Perfect. We leave tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, PLEASE re-read, I re-did this one ****_a lot_****. because I accidentally deleted it while I redoing the chapters, it's kinda different, plus people told me that this chapter could be better**

**Song I'm thinking of; Loud by R5**

* * *

**Percy**

I hit Kronos with the but off my sword crumples to the ground.

"Annabeth, we need to get out of her!" I rush over to her and try to pick her up, she wails in pain as her ankle hit my arm.

"Ow!" tears form in her eyes, "Percy, I can walk, just can't run. But I agree."

I smile. "Thanks my girl."

She returns to smile, but then it fades. "Percy LOOK OUT!"

I turn. Kronos reformed. "Jackson wait! You want to get out of here right? Well, just listen to me."

He isn't giving me a whole lot of options, so I decide to listen.

"You two can come out of Tartarus, _safely_, and get to your friend. I'll make sure Krios, nor Typhon get to you, but only one condition…"

"Oh thanks, I was just about to ask what the catch was."

"… your girlfriend has to walk behind you, and can't look back at her until you reach your destination."

I contemplate taking to offer.

"Annabeth behind me?"

"Yes."

"For the entire walk?"

"Yep."

"Until we reach Hades palace?"

"Thanks what I meant."

"And I can't look back at her?"

"Boy stop procrastinating! Is it a yes or a no? The only reason those monster and Titans aren't attacking you is because I'm here with you! I _can_ get you out with out a scratch."

It's a very temping yes, but… "What will happen to her if I look back?"

"Mm, I don't know, I haven't decided yet. Just don't look back. So do we have a deal?"

I don't know what to say, but I don't see that I have any other choice. "Deal."

Kronos smiles, "Great! Let's, what do they say; 'break a leg?' but I see Annabeth there has already done it!"

I scowl at him and walk over to Annabeth. "Annabeth, we're getting out of here."

She smiles, "Really? How?!"

"Kronos is going to show us the way out!"

"Not interested."

"What?! Oh come on! I know we don't trust him but afterwards I'll put him in his place."

"No Percy, I don't trust that guy. I don't feel good about this." Her stormy grey eyes shine with fear and hate.

"Annabeth, he's far from returning, and Gaea is a bigger problem than him. Have you forgotten?"

Annabeth snarls, "No, how could I?! She's the reason we're here in the first place! I don't want to take the risk."

I tell you, she can be as stubborn as an donkey, but we really need to get out of here before any of the Titans of monster can attack us.

"So, you don't want to come out of Tartarus?"

"I never said that."

"well your acting like."

"No, I want to get out of here, just not with, him."

"Well, he said the reason those guys aren't attacking us because they won't come close near him. He's like an involuntary body guard!"

"Percy, are you even listening to yourself?! You sound crazy! You can't possibly trust that- that bastard! He's your worst enemy!"

"I don't, and, he is! But we need to leave."

She looks like she wants to murder someone, but then she says, "okay" against her will.

"Alright, let's go. By the way, you have to walk behind me the whole way and I can't look back at you. Okay?"

"Fine." she mutters

I pick her up by the arm, and we head over to Kronos.

"Hey! We're ready!"

He turns, "most excellent! Let us go."

* * *

It was easy and hard to look back at Annabeth.

The monsters are very distracting, and I wanted to focus on not being killed, even though Annabeth and I under Kronos' protection.

Kronos was talking about all the people serving time in Tartarus.

Fire consumes everything in it's path, except us. We walk along a black cobblestone pathway lined with sculls, bones and jewels.

In what seems like forever, I see the exit out of Tartarus. I know that this has been too much of an easy escape, so I think something is up.

15 ft., 7 ft., and before we know it, we're here.

I can see the Fields of Punishment, the Esyilum, the Fields of Asphodel, and Hades palace.

"Oh my gods, we're out! Annabeth, you see!"

I turn my head to see her smirking just the slightest bit.

Kronos laughs, "Haha! Jackson, your destination is Hades palace isn't it? This doesn't like his palace, does it?"

I don't know what he's talking about at first, then I realized our deal, and… oh gods…

I turn, to see that Annabeth is vanished.

Kronos, that little bastard.

* * *

**Okay, re-did it, hope you liked it,**

**PEACE OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Song I'm thinking of; Between the Raindrops by Lifehouse ft. Natasha Bedingfield.**

* * *

**Percy**

I'm so upset.

No beyond upset. I'm pissed as the monsters of Tartarus.

Why did I look back? Why am I so stupid?

Kronos laughs with satisfaction.

His voice sounds like souls screams to escape from a terrible prison, it's that, or I'm hearing the Fields of Punishment.

"Ha! Did you really think you could just get out that easy?! I know people Perseus, they are curious, and can't resist temptation. Now, you will have to learn the hard way! Annabeth is trapped somewhere in Tartarus by a certain monster your friend fought. But first I- what that you got in your pocket?"

I look down and pull out a emerald the size of my fist.

I'm confused, because I don't know how it got there. I mean, I don't carry jewelry in my pocket.

"May I?" Kronos asked.

I'm to frustrated to argue. I hand it over to him.

While he examines it, I look nervously around for an exit to find Annabeth.

"Mm. Well, I know all gems come from Hades, but this seems a little distant. Perhaps from one of his descendants."

I'm not sure what's going on until he says, "By it's aura, it seems cursed."

My eyes widen, "Cursed?!" I ask.

"Well I can't be sure, and, there hasn't been any children of Hades since I've been here! Well, all except for that Nico boy, but he can't summon jewels, can he?"

"No." I reply. And it suddenly it dawns on me, "but his sister can."

He looked confused, "I thought she died."

"Yes. But- no, one died but was reborn I think. The other is his half sister, who died as well, but came back. She's the one who made that jewel."

His face remains calm. "Well, as I was saying, your friend Jason here fought the titan, Krios. He has your girlfriend locked away somewhere. You have to find her. But first you will need some help."

As if on qu, I see something large with three heads walking towards me.

The beast snarls and bears it's teeth. It looks like a doberman retriever, and I realize it's Hades pet, Ceberous. Not only that, but there is something riding it al well.

The person riding it has curly golden hair, that almost looks like a lion's main.

It's wearing ripped, dusted jeans, and a red faded shirt.

I can see it's eyes, they are like 14 karat gold.

"Percy?! Percy is that you?!"

The person who's tamed the beast and riding to the rescue, is Hazel Leveque.

* * *

**Peace**


	13. Chapter 13

**SSSOOOOOO Sorry with the mix up!**

* * *

**Hazel**

To much has happened already in just 2 days.

First I got caught sleeping with my boyfriend, I loose someone very close to my heart, I'm back in the Underworld, the ghost guy is really freaking me out, and I really can't stand the smell of the three-headed dog.

So, I replay to past 2 days though my head. I start, at the night me and Frank were busted.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Nico was teaching me how to shadow-travel.

You basically jump into a shadow and know where you want to go. Pretty basic and simple, we went to the top of the ship, then down to the ground.

Then, when we were tired, Nico and I sat down to talk.

"You getting the hang of it?" he asked me.

I nodded in expiration.

He seemed to understand. But he looked pretty winded.

"We have to get them." I said with my voice hoarse. "I just feel so mad."

"At who?" he asked. I could tell he regretted his question.

"Hazel,- I…"

"At who? At who?! Who was the one the possed my mother?! Who is the one starting this war?! Who is the one that sucked Percy and Annabeth into the gods forsaken Underworld?! Who set this damn quest?! He was my best friend Nico, my best and only friend besides Jason and Frank. And now he's gone, and I don't know if I'll ever escape the Underworld again let alone Tartarus! I've been holding a grudge on everything and now, I can't let it go!"

Then, I broke down crying. Nico hugged me, comforted me, but I still felt angry.

"Hazel, I know how you feel. It's our fatal flaw, we children of Hades hold grudges. I mean, dad still hate Zeus and Po- I mean, Jupiter and Neptune, right? I guess, that's where we get it from."

I nod. "Guess so."

"You need to control it, or else, well let's just say don't get in trouble like I did. I let my anger get the bet of me, and I ruined me. Percy is a great guy, and I now just realize that."

He smirks a bit.

I try a smile, but it's a sad, lonely, fake smile.

"Goodnight Nico, get some rest for tomorrow."

So after an hour or two, it started to darken, and I headed to my boyfriend's room.

I decided I wanted to spend the last night on the Argo II with Frank, but I wanted to go see the statue first.

* * *

I walked down to hull of the ship, and see the Athena Parthanos, safe and secured.

I should've been amazed, I should've been in awe, astounded, proud that all of us found it. But no, I felt was hatred, revenge, guilt, rage, misery, suffering, pain, and most of all, anger.

My grudge was all on this statue.

That's is what made them fall.

This damn lifeless statue that I could now couldn't care less about.

I decided to let it out.

I screamed as I punched and kicked the damn thing and let out all my anger out on the Athena Parthanos.

I didn't care if it get damaged at this point. In fact, I wanted it destroyed.

I didn't care if 188 plus Athena kids went looking for this, I hate it.

I didn't give a damn at this point.

But then I got a strange feeling like my death radar was going off, but it wasn't very powerful, so I ignored it.

But, still…

After about 15 min. of beating the lifeless rock, I headed to Frank's room.

I needed some cheering up

* * *

I went back up to the mess hall, and I found Frank walking to his room.

He was in a black biker jacket, which actually suited his burly frame very nicely, plain jeans, and sneakers. His buzz cut hair wasn't so buzz cut anymore. It was messy and tangled, but somewhat cute in a way.

His expression was grim, like he just had a fight with a polar bear.

He turned and saw me. "Oh, hey Hazel."

"Hey. Can I talk with you, it's not about, him." I say nervously.

He seemed to understand. "Okay, sure. Come on in."

I walked into his room. I have to spend the rest of my time with him. I thought.

"So, what did you wa-"

I couldn't stand it anymore. I rushed to him and hugged him to death. I let out all my problems and misery.

"Frank, I'm scared. No, I'm terrified! I'm going to the Underworld, AGAIN! I know I'm not dead but-"

Out of no where, he threw me on his bed, and jumped along too.

I started to laugh a little, but then I remembered why I was there. So, I hugged him again, but that time, I cried, and kinda strangled him.

"You know, you could be a football player cause you can even tackle me. Or a pro wrestler, cause you got me in a pretty good head-lock. Can I breathe now?"

I barely even heard. "Frank, I don't know what that means, but I just want to be with you for the rest of the night! Please I'm scared, and, and I don't know if I'll come out of hell again!"

I had let my fear and my emotions take over so it made me even more scared.

"Hazel. Let my lungs get some air first." Frank gapped.

I let go.

He cupped his hands around my face and wiped my tears.

"Hazel, your not going to die. Besides, the underworld should be your second home, and with Nico there, you won't have any problems."

He sounded so confident I wanted to believe it, but I had a hard time to. "Ya think so?"

"Yes, and you can stay here if you really want. The truth is, I want some company to."

Good, cause that's just what I came for. I thought

We snuggled for a little while when I wanted to ask a question, but I couldn't figure out who to ask, and when to ask it.

"Frank? Can you teach me all the modern stuff you people use today?"

He smirked. "Sure. What do want to know?"

I asked the first thing on my mind. "Well, I notice that Television screens are bigger and flatter. How do they do that?"

So, by 11: 38, Frank finished explaining what an iPod was and all of it's different models, why cars look the way they do now a days, Harry Potter and the Hunger Games (they actually sound quite interesting), and what LMAO means. I still didn't know the difference between the band. But I started to zone out after he explained to iPhone thingy.

"Okay I have one more question." I said.

"Shoot."

I have to ask him.

"Why do you like me?" I asked.

He looked kinda stunned, "Wh- what do you mean?"

Boys. I thought.

"I mean, why did you choose me to be your girlfriend?"

He laughed, "Hazel you're the most amazing girl I know! And I don't like you."

I was kinda upset when he said that, until he leaned in and whispered, "I love you."

That's much better.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in a kiss.

I put my legs around his waist, and he picked me up. Then, he pushed me up against the wall, moved away from my lips, and kisses down my jawline until he reached my neck. I moaned as he started to nimble on my collarbone. We started to kiss again, and dropped on the bed.

I had never felt anything this good before, every time he touched me, I felt a tingle of delight run through every part of my body. It was a blissful night.

We ended up sleeping together, but I wished that day would never end.

* * *

I peeked open my eye the slightest bit see that I was lying directly on top of Frank. The sun was barely shining, but I could tell it was morning.

Then, right after I closed my eyes some decided to barge in and wake us up!

"Frank have you seen Hazel we- OH MY GODS!"

Me and Frank burst awake. Oh no. I thought

"LEO?!" I gasped.

He was dressed in a yellow and orange plaid shirt, knee length shorts a hiking boots.

"Well Frank, I see your enjoying yourself. And Hazel, I see you lost your reputation of a good girl. Am I right?" Leo smirked.

I looked over to Frank who looked like he wanted to beat him to a pulp, and through him in the ocean.

I wasn't to happy either.

I got up cursing Leo out, and pushed him against the wall. "What the hell are you doing?! I could've gotten up by myself it's not like we slept in like Percy and Annabeth!"

"Okay, okay! Whoa! Easy. Good morning to you too. Sorry, but, I thought your bedroom was Frank's, because I needed to tell Frank that the chariot is ready to be hooked up to Arion! Then, we got worried cause we couldn't find you. Jeez."

"Hazel! It's okay, just let him go." Frank got up and rushed towards me and Leo. "I'm not that thrilled to see him either, but just, chill."

I didn't want to, but I let go.

Then, Leo got that mischievous smirk on his face.

"Well, based on how many hickeys you guys gave each others, seams like you two were getting a frisky. Hey that rhymed! In a way."

I looked confused at him. Then he looked at my neck.

So, I looked at Frank, and, sure enough, I counted three purple kisses on his neck.

I felt around on mine, and I had at least four.

I shook my head. "I don't want this to be more awkward then it already is, so I'm just gonna get dressed." I said.

I walked out of the room and turned, "And good morning to both of you.

Now I really know how Percy and Annabeth felt. I thought.

* * *

I changed out of my PJ's, took a shower, and put some fresh clothes on.

I pulled out a pink button down shirt with black polka-dots on it, and converse shoes (I think that's what they call it). I didn't have any fresh pants, so Piper was kind enough to lend me hers. Strangely enough, it fit almost perfect. Almost. I was close fitting and perfect, but it was short. I wonder if was supposed to be that way, but I didn't want to give it back, but still, I was very self conscious.

I went up on deck. It was bright and sunny, and only partial clouds which put me in a better mood. Everyone was there except Leo and Frank.

Jason seemed to read my mind. "Frank and Leo will be up in a few. There're getting the chariot."

I nodded. He was wearing his Camp Jupiter T, jeans with slight rips in it, and skater shoes.

Coach Hedge was pacing the deck, muttering something about how the Cardinals lost the big game.

Nico walked over to me. "You ready?" he asked. I nodded. I actually was prepared despite the fact that I was more embarrassed then I ever was in my life today. He had on what he wore yesterday, his sword was by this side and he had this skull ring on.

Piper was looking in her knife nervously. She was wearing a sunset orange spaghetti strap shirt and shorts similar to mine (or hers, whatever). She was twisting her braids nervously and chewing her lip. I don't know why she was nervous, but I didn't feel to good either.

All of a sudden Leo and Frank came up on deck with the chariot ready. Piper put the dagger away, Jason walked over to help. Then, the rest of us walked over to the three boys.

Frank was wearing the biker jacket he had on yesterday

Leo looked at me. "Hazel, if you, don't mind?" I nodded. I whistled for Arion. After a couple of seconds, there was a tan blur, and Arion appeared on deck, knocking Nico over, brushing his hooves on deck.

"Nico!" I said helping him up. "You okay?"

He laughed as he brushed himself off. "Ya I'll live. That horse needs to learn some manners."

I laughed. "Ya, he gets that a lot."

He walked over to the starboard side of the ship

"Alright." Leo said as he dragged the chariot over to me and Arion. "I'll hook Arion up, and, I guess you guys just do whatever!"

I'm so glad Leo doesn't plan out our quests.

"Wait! Leo!" I shouted.

He looked at me confused.

"Maybe you should let me help. He, you know, doesn't do well with other people"

He nodded and I brought Arion over while everyone else said their good-byes.

After this morning, Leo was the last person I wanted to see today.

I patted Arion and told him it's okay while Leo hooked up the chariot.

"Sorry about this morning." I said. "There was no reason to over react like that, I-"

"Hazel, you had every right in the world to be upset!" he remarked "I'd be embarrassed if I got run into sleeping with my girlfriend!"

He finished the chariot. "Guess your right" I said

"Frank! Coach! The chariots ready!" Leo yelled

It's time.

I was more scared than Katniss going into the 74 annual Hunger Games. That's right. Frank explained the whole thing to me.

"Okay." Frank said. "Me and Coach Hedge will head to Long Island to Camp, Nico and Hazel will go help Percy and Annabeth from the Underworld, and Jason Piper and Leo will close the doors from Epirus. We meet at Athens in 2, 3 days. 4 days tops. And if anything goes wrong, just Iris message."

We all nodded, but something bugged me.

Leo just had the chariot made in time for Frank to need it. And the fact that Coach Hedge was willing to go with Frank so, easily seemed strange too. Not mention that funny feeling I had when I was down at the statue. Nothing about the past days felt right. Maybe I was just nervous.

I patted Arion and Frank got on. I looked up at him. His hair swept over to the side, and with his whole biker get-up, he looked like a natural leader.

"Be good." I whispered to Arion.

"I will." Frank replied.

"Was talking to the horse." I said. I walked over to Nico and got ready to leave.

"Okay" Jason said. "On three, you both leave to your destinations."

"1"

"2"

"See ya later guys." I said, trying to keep my voice from trembling.

"3!" Jason said.

And just like that, Me, Nico, Frank and Coach Hedge were gone at the speed of light

* * *

I didn't know to explain shadow travel so I'll spare you the details, but I went so fast that I felt like me face was peeling off .

One minute I was on the Argo II, next thing you know, I'm at the Holly wood sign, and Nico looked like he going to pass out. "Nico are you okay?!" I asked worried.

"No." he gasped "Hazel you have to go there alone. I'm sorry it was far of a distance."

I suddenly got angry. "We traveled all this time and your not coming?! I'm not letting you do that!"

"Hazel listen to me, your going without me."

But I wasn't giving up that easy checked my pockets and bag for some nectar and/or ambrosia.

Shit. Empty.

But still, I held him up and carried him to what I assumed was the entrance.

"Your coming with me" I said firmly.

"Hazel…" He murmurs, then trails off.

H looks more pale than usual. "read it" was all he got out.

Read what?! I thought.

Then something pops out at me.

Something's written in Greek.

I can't read Greek as well as Latin, but I gave it a shot.

_"Αλίμονο σε όλες τις διεφθαρμένες ψυχές. Woe to all depraved souls_" I said.

All of a sudden, the wall started crumble and led a passage to the Underworld.

My death radar is going hay-wire.

I put Nico down. "Nico, your going to stay with me. Nico I want-"

"Hazel I'm right here."

Tears formed in my eyes.

I felt the death weight as I carried him inside, but I didn't want to believe it.

I turned around and looked at ghost.

The ghost of Nico di Angelo.

I couldn't believe what was happening.

He died. He's dead. How did it happed so quickly?!

At first I'm lost for words cause I could feel it happening. I could sense the life being pulled put of him.

"N-Nico, I-I don…"

"It's okay Hazel. I knew it was coming soon. I've been sick for days, and Tartarus pulled the life out of me. On top of that, I had to shadow travel which does it even more. I'm sorry."

He held out his hand. "Maybe I could help. I don't know. But, you need to find Percy, and tell him that Bianca's death wasn't his fault."

I did I never thought I could do before.

I hugged him.

Sure I hugged him when he was alive, but I hugged a ghost.

He hugged me back.

"I want you alive." I said crying.

"I know." he whispered. "Take the ring keep it. Maybe you can summon me."

I let go and nodded.

I headed towards Nico's body and took of the sliver ring and it on.

I looked good, but reminded me to much of him.

I tuned around, but Nico's ghost was gone.

I'm so upset now, I don't know what to do.

So I take his sword, and mine, and put one on top of the other.

I use my power, and the swords mix together.

I picked it up, and it was the most beautiful sword I'd ever seen. It weighed out evenly, and was the perfect length. It was shiny and looked freshly polished and sharpened.

I walked to Charon's ferry.

He looked the same as I remembered him.

"Hello, um hi, I need to get to Tartarus." I said.

Charon just chuckled. "Haha. Nice try demigod, but I need payment."

"I'm a child of Pluto. I mean Hades. Whatever." I added.

Then he looked at me like he was ordering a menu.

"Ah. Ms. Leveque is it? How's the 21 century?"

"Lovely, thanks for asking." I retorted. "I need to get to Tartarus. Can you take me?"

"Well, you are a child of here, so, I guess you don't need to pay. Plus, this won't be the last time you sit in this boat!"

Haha ha! That was cheerful I thought.

We went about two seconds when we stopped.

"Why did we stop?"

H turned around and his face became a skull. "this is as far as I'll go. Cerberus will not let me pass. Beside, I can't go any where near Tartarus with a living soul!"

I just about had it.

I was to pissed to argue.

I jumped out on solid ground and walked to see the three headed dog snarl.

It looked like a Doberman, black fur and pointy ears. I was big with heads the size of sports cars

I walked to it slowly like I was taming a horse, "easy boy. Don't hurt me."

It barked and clawed at me and hurt me.

Well that worked!

"Listen! I have had enough with this bull shit all day! My brother just died and I left my friends. Now, I need to ride you to Tartarus to stop my other friends from dying a terrible death. Now you will obey me, cause I'm a child of this entire place. UNDERSTAND?!"

I whimpered and put it's head down.

"That's much better"

I climbed on it's large head and went riding to Tartarus.

"Giddy-up Cerberus! Take me to Tartarus!" I yelled

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

I ride Cerberus for about ten minutes and I see a boy and a ghost talking. They look up and all I see are sea-green eyes.

"Percy?! Percy is that you?!"

* * *

**Sorry for the mishap**


	14. Chapter 14

**Song I'm thinking of; So What by P!nk**

* * *

**Hazel**

I can't believe it.

I know it's only been almost three days, but it seems like forever. I don't think anyone can live without Percy.

I ride Cerberus a little closer to Percy and (what I'm assuming) the ghost. Oh gods, I hope that isn't Annabeth. Or, maybe it's Nico? I shake the though off

"Sit Cerberus!" I say.

I sits and leans down one head so I can get off.

Percy looks like he's in shock. I get off of Cerberus, once I get on the ground, I can't move. But slowly, I walk toward Percy.

His hair looks like he just got out of bed, with mud and dirt clots stuck in it. His shirt is rumpled, dirty and faded. His pants are ripped, just like mine, except I don't think he got scratched by Cerberus.

"Percy?" I ask.

"Hey!" he says like we're meeting up for school.

Suddenly, all my excitement goes down the drain.

I walk towards him with an upset look on my face.

"Hazel?" he asks.

I rush to him and start smacking him.

"You. I came half way across the world to come help you and Annabeth, you go through Tartarus, I haven't seen you in nearly three days, and all you say is, 'Hey?!'"

I turn and look towards the ghost,

_Ew. Definitely not Annabeth. _I think. I am somewhat relived, but I'm worried because I don't see her anywhere.

"How are you?!" I ask the ghost

"Fine, how about yourself?" he says politely.

"Terrible!" I yell back.

I turn to Percy and start smacking him again.

"Like was saying. All you say to me is "HEY?!'"

"Whoa, whoa! Lower your wand Hermione! It's good to see you too." he says with a British accent for some reason while blocking my hits. Wait, isn't Hermione that girl from_ Harry Potter_? Getting off track.

I stop hitting him and look up at him.

My anger goes away, and I tackle hug him like I did with Frank.

"Percy I'm sorry! I've just been through a lot through out the past days..."

To my surprise, he hugged back.

"It's okay Hazel-"

"…kicking and punching the statue…"

"I know, I- wait, what?"

"…sleeping with Frank then being caught by Leo…"

"What?! Hazel, are you-?"

"…then my only sibling died because I was to selfish and scared to help him! And now he's gone!"

Percy was about to say something, when he hesitated.

"Nico's…dead?"

I nod, but I don't l loosen my grip.

"Hazel, I'm so sorry, and I would love to help, right after I get out of your death grip."

I let go of him, and look up at him.

"You know, of can be an MMA fighter with that strength of yours." he says.

I giggle "Ya, I get that a lot."

He looks at me, "Hazel I'm so sorry about-"

"It's fine" I say a little too quickly. "Not the first time I lost a loved one."

He gives me a sympathetic nod.

"Okay, where is Annabeth? But first, "

I turn to the ghost, "who are you?" I ask the ghost.

He doesn't really have a true form. All I see are bronze eyes, mouth and beard. Occasionally when he moves, I can see the outline of hands, arms and a robe.

"Hazel, don't freak out, but this is Kronos- I mean, Saturn. I battled him before, well, not exactly but, you know. He's going to help us get Annabeth." Percy says cautiously.

I'm not surprised. First off, he mentioned his name when we Iris-messaged him, and, as a demigod, you never know who you'll run into.

But I am a little scared. If Percy really defeated him before, I guess I would feel safe, but he was like the most powerful and dangerous Titan ever. I'm not sure I completely trust that guy. What if he tricks us? What if he backstabs us and leave us to rot here?

And, I'm scared to go into Tartarus. Even right outside the entrance, it feels like I'm being pulled in. Like a ravenous monster ready to kill.

"Okay. No that's fine. I won't freak out that a freaking Titan, Saturn, the worst in all history is standing right in front of us and, 'help' us to get Annabeth."

I whisper in Percy's ear, "Did it ever cross your mind that this could be a trap? How can you trust him?"

He whispers back. "Because besides you, he's the only hope I have to find Annabeth. Besides, you haven't lived in Tartarus your whole life."

"Ya, I guess." I say. _But I did live in the underworld._ That's it! I'll only have him lead us in and out of Tartarus, then I can do the rest to ensure this isn't a trick. I like that plan.

I turn to the Titan. "Okay Saturn. Where is Annabeth?"

"Ah, yes, your friend." His voice sounds like knifes against rocks. "Like I was telling Mr. Jackson here, Krios has her hidden somewhere. But you will not have to fight him, but another Titan. Once you find Annabeth, you will need to defeat the Titan and close the Doors. But-"

_I knew there would be a catch. _I think to myself

"-you can't get back to the mortal world through the Doors or else you will be captured by Gaea's forces. You have to find another way out."

"Okay," Percy says, "got it. But if you don't telling us who it is we will be fighting, I might actually not punch you and throw you into the flames."

Kronos laughs which actually sound like fingernails on a chalkboard. "Oh you'll see. There will be a sign, but for now you have to go."

_Great, now he's encouraging us to go inside. This is obviously a death trap! _Yay, there's my happy thought for the day.

"Thank you," I say, "for helping us, but, I think we can find our way. Come on Percy."

I call Cerberus to sit down so me and Percy can get on. I help him up.

Since the entrance to Tartarus is fairly small, I thought Cerberus would have a hard time getting through, but he slips in quite easily.

I am now officially in Tartarus, and it's not very fun.


	15. Chapter 15

**Song I'm thinking of; Do you hear the people sing? from Les Miserable**

* * *

**Hazel**

Percy and I ride into Tartarus.

Percy rides behind me and sit in the front.

I can't explain how I feel in Tartarus.

It's so, powerful, I just, feel like I'm being pulling the black hole. Like my soul is being ripped right out of me, I almost faint.

Percy and I don't talk that much, but I had to tell him what Nico said.

"Bianca's death wasn't your fault Percy." I say at last.

I can tell he's a little shocked. "Why would say that?"

"Well, its what Nico told me to tell you after he…"

I trail off and choke up. _No. You don't cry. Your NOT that weak. _I think to myself.

"Oh. Okay." he says. He seems to understand and doesn't ask me anything else for a little while.

The monster roar in pain and agony. Even though they're evil, I can't help feeling sorry for them.

"It wasn't your fault. Nico's death. It is part of the prophecy after all." he adds.

"Wh-what?"

"_An oath to keep with a final breath. _I don't know why it took me this long to realize it."

"_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_. Foes are the enemy. Bearing arms mean they're going to try to stop us from closing the Doors from either sides. Percy, this is what Kronos was warning us about! Another Titan, another one of Gaea's allies! I knew that this would but hard, but I think that there be more than one obstacle in our path. I'm not just talking about getting Annabeth and closing the Doors, but on the way too each destination as well."

Another creature cries out in pain.

Percy scratches his head. "But I don't get it. Nico was the one who held the key to endless death. How could he just die on us?"

It takes me a long time to think about this.

Wait, maybe Nico wasn't the key, and maybe it wasn't metaphorical either.

I try to think of anything he told me. _Take the ring, _he told me.

"That's it!" I pull off the skull ring and show it to Percy. "Take a look at that."

"Ya so…" he takes the ring and continues confused.

"So, maybe the key is an actual object and not a message or passcode, or anything Nico knew, but anything he had."

Percy's eyes get as wide as quarters. "You mean-"

"That's exactly what I mean! This is my father's ring. That one time I brought you up to meet Nico in Pluto's shrine, Nico and I sat on the roof. When he twisted the ring the skulls moved like it was trying to reform. If it can reawaken the dead, maybe it do the opposite."

"Or, maybe that was Nico doing it, and not the ring." he says.

"You didn't let me finish. I knew it was Nico doing it, but it was when he turned the ring it happened. Keys always open something. If the ring is a key to endless death and endless death is the physical Doors…"

"…then it can close the Doors of Death." Percy smiles. "Hazel that's genius!"

I crack a smile. "thanks but we are far from there. But first, we need to get Annabeth. I have-"

I am interrupted by Cerberus barking and howling at a stone wall. Along the left side are uneven brick stairs that leads up to a small cavern with strong brass bars, like you would see in a prison.

"What is it boy?" I ask. Then I hear it, as much as you can hear anything over the sounds of monsters crying and screeching.

But this sound is different. It's more high pitched and less worn out. "_HEEEEELLLLPPPPPPP. HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP PPPPPP ME! PERCY WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

"Annabeth!" me and Percy say at the same time.

I get off of the three headed dog and help Percy down as well.

_Well that was easy. A little to easy. Where is the titan? _I think.

Percy starts to run up the stairs. "Wait!" I call after him.

"What?! Hazel, Annabeth is right here, we have to save her!"

"Ya but what if it's a trick?"

"I don't care! Come on!"

I have no choice but to follow.

We get up the stairs and Percy puts his hands through the bars. "Annabeth, we're here. We're gonna get you out."

Annabeth's eyes widen. "Hazel?"

I shrug, "Long story, no time."

"Percy, Hazel, you have to get out of here. It's a trap!"

"That figures." I murmur.

"He has me here. He locked me up, and I can't escape!"

She continues talking, but something catches my eye. Two little symbols carved into the rock on the side of the cage.

_Oh shit._

"Percy," I say causishly. "I think I know who locked up Annabeth."

"Who?"

I take a deep breath. "Uranus."

* * *

**P.O.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Song I'm thinking of; Heart attack by Demi Lovato**

* * *

**Jason**

Reality just hit me.

It was now up to me Piper and Leo to close the doors on the mortal side.

Sure, the three of us went on a quest together by ourselves, but the world didn't depend on it _this _much!

And there are other things bothering me too:

Piper has that look on her face when something bad was about to happen when ever she looked into her dagger. She nervously paced the deck twiddling with her hair, and whenever I tried to talk with her, she would answer; "Hold on, Snow White's singing the 'Happy Killing Song.' I'll be right back". I figured Snow White was Gaea, and I'm not sure I liked the killing song either

Leo, wasn't acting like Leo. He was more calm, with less tapping and drumming of his fingers. In fact, I haven't seen him this relaxed since, well ever! I was glad to see him this way, but I think somebody may have hit him in the head or something. Cause, even though I'm not an engineer, I'm pretty sure a screw driver isn't for cleaning your ears.

I walk over to him at the bow of the ship and tap him on the shoulder. He drops his screwdriver, and looks up at me.

"Oh, hey" he says.

"Hey" I say awkwardly. "So, how the sphere coming along?"

"Um, ah, good! Ya I think I'm finished. I'll just, be in my study." he says just as awkwardly.

"Okay. But, wait! before you go can I ask you a question?"

He smiles, "sure, what is it?"

I don't know why I wanted to test him, but something urged me to, like it was the right thing to do. "What will the sphere do? Like, upgrade the ship?"

He looks at me confused and says, "Sure? I mean hell ya! I need to go now" and rushes down the stairs. I can hear him fall at the bottom.

Wow, something was wrong. I expected him to come at me with his 'smart aleck' answers like; _"Does Edward Cullen sparkle?" _or _"I swear, I pray that Piper can put up your short-term memory ."_

I need to find what was going on with my friend, before this quest started.

* * *

I walk down to the engine room when I find Leo pacing around the room muttering something. He was talking to himself, or, was he?

I'm not sure, so I hide behind the wall to listen to what he's talking about.

"My lady," he says, panicked. "I cannot hid like this much longer, what will I do with the boy? His friends are getting su-"

_"Listen to me!" _a hoarse voice in the air hissed. The voice was all to familiar.

_"You are under my protection. It doesn't matter if the boy or the girl finds out. There's only three of them, the other one, ha, he won't last the week. I can finally get rid of him after seven years!"_ says the voice of Gaea.

_Wait, this doesn't make any sense_! I think. _Leo isn't bad. He's one of us, a good guy! So-_ but then all the pieces of the puzzle come together.

The strange behavior, not knowing how to use the tools, no sense of humor! It's not the real Leo! Some type of imposter, but, I don't

_"Besides, now that the foolish girl I had tricked decades ago is in the path of my husbands wrath, and I didn't even have to do anything! This is perfect!"_

"Y-yes," 'Leo' stutters, "b-but you promised me, in return-"

_"YES YOU DOLT. You will have the son of Poseidon soon. Do what you wish with him, but he, Valdez, and Hazel are still my pawns..."_ And all of a sudden, a woman in a landscape dress, with eyes fully open, appeared for only a moment, then vanished into dust.

I'm to stunned to move, but I have no choice. I run to find Piper, and have a little talk with her.

* * *

**Alrighty, re-did this one, and I'll redo the next one as well**


	17. Chapter 17

**Help me get to 70 comments!**

**Song I'm thinking of; Move along by The All American Rejects**

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJO**

* * *

**Jason**

I rush down the hall to find Piper. I peek in her room. _Nope._ The dining room? I run to go there when I bump in to her.

"OW! Jason! Watch where you're going!"

"Piper!" I splutter, "Pi-piper! Leo, Gaea! Not Leo…"

"Words Jason, words!"

"Fake! Leo! Happy killing song!"

Piper stares at me. "Okay, sentences that make sense."

"PIPER." I say. "This Leo, for some reason, isn't Leo. Gaea was talking to him, and she said that this is all a trap. She was going to make Hazel go to the Underworld anyway, and now the Frank and Coach Hedge are out of the picture, we are her next target!"

Piper's expression turns grim. Maybe even, shame?

"I knew it." she whispers

"Knew what?" I ask. She looks up at me. "what? No! I didn't say anything! Why are you looking at me like that?"

I think she being pretty obvious, so I try to get her to spill it. "Piper, you're hiding something from me, aren't you?"

Her eyes fill with tears, and she pulls her Katoptris and hands it too me.

"Don't get mad at me, I hid it for a reason. I couldn't bear watching it the first time."

I look into the dagger and dread what I see; Percy, Hazel and Annabeth almost fully consumed by fire, and by the looks of it, a Titan, torturing them. Painful screams from Hazel, shrieks from Annabeth, and Percy passed out, all so close to death.

The scene changes again, and I see Leo somewhere passed out, while another Leo slips on his tool belt, and walks out of the room.

I then see a girl with fire red wings, (a harpy?) pacing a room with a Cyclops. "Nope. No no nope. Not good, nope" she stutters. She then switches to Latin;

_"Blood from death,_

_scars of war and one back of the depths_

_from her realm of chaos_

_Wolf as a sheep, poison the sea with elder waters,_

_clues lost, keys to open and slaughter_

_Answer the past, as time unravels as will she,_

_notorious as can be…"_

The scene shifts again, and I see Coach Hedge, laying lifeless on the ground. A goat boy with little horns pulled him out of the way. But then, I see Frank and, a girl with dark hair much taller than him, attacking monster to terrible to describe. The girl carried a spear, and Frank charged at the monster with a, stick? But it instantly changed into a double-chained mace the size of a Mauser rifle. Right as they were about to strike, the image went back the normal.

I can't speak. Why wouldn't she show me this? This was our friends' fate, and my own girlfriend couldn't tell me? Not even mention it? The prophecy really gets me uneasy. But she said she hid it for a reason.

"Piper, why did you hide this from me?" I ask suspiciously.

"I was afraid, that if you saw it, you wouldn't have us separate."

I understand what she means. Sure, it's a terrible fate to have, but we have no other choice.

"Jason, I'm so sorry-" I press my lips up to hers. We stay there just for a moment until I pull away.

"Piper, it's alright. You wanted to protect our friends with out hurting them. They alright have enough burden on them, what you did was the right thing"

She smiles, "thanks." She looks around to make sure 'Leo' wasn't eavesdropping. She drops her voice to a whisper.

"So, what are we gonna down about, you know."

I've been thinking about it ever since 5 min. ago. I didn't know what the impostor is, or, turn out to be if he reveals himself. I didn't know of any monster of god that it could be.

"Well, first we have to figure out who this guy is. So, let's back track; this guy doesn't have any experience with tools. So, it can't be craftsman. But while he was talking with Gaea, he seemed interested with Percy."

"Well who wouldn't be?"

"I know, but, it seemed like he wanted, I don't revenge? The prophecy said something about the sea, right?"

_"Wolf as a sheep, poison the sea with elder waters_. But, what does that have to do with any thing?'

"Isn't it obvious?! A wolf in sheep's clothing is an impostor! The sea has to be Percy, but elder waters?"

"Elder gods?" Piper asks. "But, what old god can change into our best friend?"

"Well, this guys says he wants Percy, to harm him. I guess that could be like poisoning, right?"

"Yes, or it could be literal. Excellent work demigods. But your service is no longer needed." says fake Leo.

* * *

Piper and I turn around, startled. Piper speaks up with charmspeak in her voice. "You will not harm us. Tell us who you are, and we won't hurt you."

"Mm, nice try daughter of love. Of you won't hurt, you can't! I'm a god, you stupid slut of Aphrodite."

Piper backs up, clearly hurt, with a look on her face that made it look like she wanted to murder him. For reason, it made her look more attractive.

"HEY." I speak up. "Nobody calls her that, understand? Now tell us who you are!" I pick my coin out of my pocket. "or else I can send you to the Underworld with any choice weapon."

He doesn't intimidated, but then his aura glows bluish green. When the light dims, a tall old man with a long grey beard and short hair remains were he was standing.

He wears a faded baby blue toga with a white cape, and holds a trident like weapon in hand. He has from the waste down a mermaid's tail. He smells of salt water, and a peaceful sea-breeze blow around him. If you gave him a robe and a Turkish hat, he would look like mutant Dumbledore fish with a pitchfork.

"Does this give you any hint to who I am?" he asks

I then figure it out. The shape-shifting ability, the sea, wanting to kill Percy.

"Your Proteus, aren't. The eldest god of the sea before Neptune. You had the ability to shift into any animal until Keto came around, you could then change to any animal, or any person."

"Ha! He gets it! You are correct demigod. I hate Neptune, and his children. I have a plan to do Gaea, her husband, and her sibling's realm over-looker a favor. That's why you friend, Percy, well, he is doomed. Now you don't mind I have to leave.."

"No!" Piper yells, "tell us were Leo is!"

He chuckles, "Ha, stupid girl, charmspeak won't work on me! Let's just say he is to stiff to see you currently."

He begins to walk away but then stops, "oh, and Gaea granted me the power to turn objects into, well, other things." And with that, he turns into water vapor, and drifts away.

I don't know what he means, but I look at Piper and we head down to the Athena Parthenon to find Leo.

We get down to the statue and look every where. Finally, we look in the closet nearby. Inside, we find Leo, as pale as a Lar, passed out. Cold sweat travel and beads down his face, as he breaths unconsciously. His slow heart rate worries me.

"Leo!" Piper sobs, "Jason we need to get him out of here! Lets take him to the mess hall."

"Agreed."

We carry him up the steps, onto the deck, and into the galley. He sit him down in a chair, and splash water on him so he can wake.

Hi doesn't seem to fidget, move, or show any signs of life.

Piper sobs, "Is he- Jason, he- he can't be!"

"Ssshhhhh" I try to soothe her, but I'm trying to soothe myself as well.

I couldn't believe the my best friend could actually be gone for ever.

Finally, him eyes flutter open.

* * *

"LEO!" Piper and I yell at the same time. Piper hugs, kisses, and slaps him across the face. I just pull her off before she can yell anymore "Leo! What the HELL happened?!"

"Piper calm down!" I say.

"Ya, good to see you too." he retorts. The color starts to return to his face slowly, and his temperature has gone back to normal.

"Leo," I ask, "what do you remember?"

He rubs his eyes, "I remember us deciding what we were going to do, Frank told us his powers. But before, I remember passing out in my study. Then the next morning, I'm sitting in a chariot! I don't even remember making it. Weird. So, were is everyone?"

"Well, we already started the quest. Everyone's gone." Piper says.

There is still one thing that confuses me, "you said that you blacked out, and you don't remember building it?"

He smirks, "well, I think I would've remember building something like _that_."

Pipers eyes widen, "Proteus must have turned into you after Frank told us he wanted to go to camp."

"Proteus?" Leo asks confused, "Who's Proteus?"

Piper and I look at each other, "About that…" I start

We tell him about Proteus, and what Piper and I saw in her knife. His expression turns dark, "So basically we have to Greece as fast as we can, and get back just as fast if-" something stops me.

The Argo II started to shake as we go airborne and descent out of the sky. "OH GREAT!" Leo says "Just when I wake up, my ship falls out of the sky! PERFECT! Can we just try once not falling from the sky?!"

We rush outside, and not only was the ship falling, but it was, getting smaller?! "JASON." Piper yells over the wind "IS THERE ANYTHING YOU CAN DO? WE ARE GOING TO HIT LAND!"

I think I could control the air around the ship that was now the size of a school bus. The ground was nearly 2,000 ft. away.

"YA. I"LL CONTROL THE AIR AROUND IT TO BREAK OUR FALL!"

"BREAK OUR FALL?! YOU CAN'T STOP IT COMPLETELY?!" Leo asks.

"DO YOU WANT TO GO SPLAT?! WE'RE TO FREAKING CLOSE TO THE GROUND!" I yell back.

The boat is now the size of a Tiburon sports car. I summon all the power I have, and the ship hovers 20 ft. over the ground. I finally let loose, and the three of us fall to the ground.

"Ow." Piper groans

"Holy Hephaestus," Then his eyes become as wide as quarters. "Oh no." Leo mutters, "My ship, what happened to my ship?!"

There was no scattered pieces of plank or wood. Instead, in the middle of us laid a figure in bronze armor, with a cape that's white like a sail, a headband, with a dragon's head that spewed fire every once in a while. Her hair dirty blonde, and tanned skin. Her eyes are dark like oil.

"Wha- what happened?" the asks.

The realization must of just hit Leo. He gasps, "AH! My ship. My beautiful Argo II. She's a, real, GIRL?!"

* * *

**Wow this chapter has a whole lot of surprises doesn't it!**

**I re-did this one a lot, and I like it better.**

**The last part was based off of a picture drawn by one of my favorite artists; Viria15!**

**PM Comment**

**PEACE OUT!**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Again, if you haven't re-read my chapters, your missing out big-time, I put important stuff in there. _****_Sorry for not updating, but I'll be updating faster since it's the summer. I have a nice looooooonnnnngggggg chappy to make up for it!_**

**Shout outs:**

*** dragon fier 20! thanks for those lovely reviews!**

*** my little sister, if you please give her some cookies (she loves chocolate chip), she's done with the Mark of Athena, and she's kinda, 'officially' in the PJO fandom, so… a round of applause to her! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

***CoffeeLazelJohnlockKeeta who finished her fabulous story, 100 years of Lazel. She's such a wonderful writer, and a wonderful person. Luv Ya!**

*** to my friend, Brittney, she finally decided to read the Lightning Thief, so I gave her my copy to borrow, and she loved it! All my other friends (or should I say: 'mindless, insufferable, heartless people') won't read them because of stupid reasons like; "I don't like reading!" or (in a prissy school-girl voice) "I'm an idiotic airhead that doesn't like Greek mythology therefore I don't the books! I only watch the movies because Logan Lerman is in it!" COME ON! I'm dyslexic, and I can't comprehend the book first time I read it, I have to read it over, and LOVE IT! AND YOU SAY YOU DON'T LIKE READING?! Egh hem. Sorry, just, gets me kind pissed when someone says they don't like PJO. It's just, sad.**

**Well now that that's over with, let's get on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO HoH or anything else**

**Song I'm thinking of; Red and Black from Les Miserable (I know, I'm obsessed)**

* * *

**Frank**

I looked at sky on top of the Ares cabin, thinking of how I was going to bring the camps together without another war.

I had a pretty good plan, I'm just bummed I can't be in it.

It started, when Coach Hedge and I left the Argo II.

* * *

_Flashback_

If I thought riding on Arion was bad enough, try riding it with a middle age satyr on a chariot yelling, "YEP! THIS HORSE IS BADASS! HE MEANS BUISNESS! I THINK I SWALLOWED A FLY!"

Arion had already broke the sound barrier, and my ears already popped from the pressure. He whinnied a couple of times, which either meant he was hungry, or he was just cursing. I couldn't tell.

We had already passed land and we were running on water. The spray of salt water whisked pass us as Arion's hooves' hit the ocean water.

I held onto the reins tight, as we crossed over the Atlantic.

My jacket clung to my sink.

The horse's black main flowed like ribbons in a fan. His tan body wrenched with strength, it made me feel powerful.

"SO COACH." I yelled over the wind, "WHEN WE GET TO NEW YORK, HOW ACACTLLY ARE WE SUPOSSED TO FIND THE GREEKS, THEN TELL THEM ABOUT THE ROMAN ATTACK WITHOUT THEM THINKING THAT IT'S A TRICK?!"

"WELL CUPCAKE," he yelled back, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPOSSED TO BE IN CHAR-" he was cut of and started to choke, "ACK! BEETLE! WHAT IS A BEETLE DOING OVER THE ATLANTIC OCEAN? THAT'S-"

"FOCUS!" I yelled.

He choked again, "Egh! OKAY, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MACHO-MAN OF THIS PART OF THE QUEST, SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK?!"

I couldn't lie, I did make the decision to go the that camp. Only problem, I didn't know how to make Greeks like me except Percy, Annabeth, and Piper. Leo is a different topic.

I thought a little bit more, and then I got an idea.

"COACH, YOU CAME WITH ME BECAUSE THE CAMP TRUSTS YOU RIGHT?"

"YA, OR FIVE DEMIGODS FORCED ME AGAINTST M-"

"WELL," I interrupted, "MAYBE I CAN GAIN THEIR TRUST BY-"

I was cut off by the sound of clanking metal and wood. I could see land up ahead, but we weren't on it. I held onto the reins tighter and looked at the chariot.

The wheels broke off, and Coach Hedge was swaying all around the ocean uncontrollably.

_The one time I trust Leo. _I thought.

"CUPCAKE," the Coach yelled, "GONNA NEED TO HOLD OFF ON THAT THOUGHT!"

"NO KIDDING!" I yelled. "ARION, CAN YOU RUN ANY FASTER?"

Arion whinnied angrily which I'm pretty sure what he said wasn't very pleasant, but one thing I was sure of; we weren't going any faster, if anything we were getting slower. The salt-water stopped steaming, which confirmed my theory.

I needed to know how far we were from New York, so I looked for a sign or something to tell me. I don't know that much about America and it's locations, by the coach might.

We got closer to the coastline when I see a couple of ships at an inland port nearby. The sign says, '_Bay Head Harbor, NJ'_.

"Hey Coach!" Ever since we started to slow down, we didn't have to yell any more. We were cut down to about 116 mph. "Where is, _Bay head Harbor?_"

He grunted, "New Jersey! We're about 65 miles from camp!"  
That was good news, but I was just worried how we would get there in the conditions of the ride.

Chariot wasn't doing any better. The wheels came completely off, the bottom was scraping against the surface of the water, and Coach Hedge was swerving on it like a drunk driver.

"Arion, just do the best you can to get to land! I'll take it from there!" I yelled.

He whinnied angrily as if saying, _Oh sure, I'm not tired or dying of exhaustion, let's just go a few more miles!_

He speed up just by the tiniest bit, but I made all the difference in the world. We got closer and closer to shore. That's when I got an idea. If we hit land at any speed above 100 mph, the chariot would break off and so would the Coach. So if only I could- it was nuts, but it had to work.

"Coach! When I say jump, I need you to jump on Arion's back. Arion, I need you not the kill him, and when he get on you, you need to slow down, got it?"

I looked back and he looked satisfied. "Alright! I like your guts kid! Let's do this!" Coach Hedge yelled. For a moment I thought of my dad, if he would say something similar, but I shook the thought of my brain.

We were about 200ft away from shore. It was time.

"Alright Coach, Arion." I said.

175 ft.

"Steady!"

100 ft. I carefully put my feet on Arion's back careful not to fall off.

"AND"

50 ft.

25 ft.

"JUMP!" I yelled.

I jumped off of the horse's back as the satyr jumped on, and we hit the sandy beach.

I was high in the air so I had enough time to change. I could feel my bones becoming more hollow, and my arms tingle. Before I knew it, I was a full grown griffon.

Arion slowed down, but before he could come to a complete stop, I scoped both of them up in my talons and flew over New Jersey.

"YA! WHOO! THE WAS AWESOME!" Coach Hedge yelled. "Alright, I'll tell you when we get over New York."

I could tell Arion was winded, he was panting badly, and he needed to eat and drink.

I spot a hard to miss amusement park thing ahead. It had a wooden rollercoaster, a bunch of thrill rides that did crazy flips loops and drops I couldn't even describe and lots of stands for food. Over all it would've looked like a lot of fun if I wasn't trying to get two camps not to destroy each other.

We fly pass a sign with small decorations on it. Thanks to my bird-like eye sight, I could read the sign that said, _'Six flags'_

I remembered that their was a six flags in Quebec, but I never went. I heard it was a great place to go hang out. Maybe, that is assuming we all survived, we could go their.

"Okay cupcake!" The coach's harsh voice snapped me back to reality. "Bank right, and we'll be on our way."

It's about ten minutes when Coach Hedge tell me we're over Manhattan.

"Okay, you see that over there, that's Long Island sound! I need you to fly to Half-Blood Hill!"

I did as he said, and I flew down closer to the ground. I felt my wings and talons getting weaker, my strength was failing.

I see a rock wall with, lava? Stables, an amphitheater, a beach, strawberry fields, arena, armory, and a mess hall.

I squawked forgetting I couldn't talk. Apparently Arion didn't like that, and starting kicking and thrashing.

It was getting hard to hold on to him. I had no other choice, so I dived down closer and I we started closing into the ground.

"Okay! You see those cabins?" The coach said. "And that big lake? That's it! DIVE DIVE DIVE!"

I did a little more than that. Because I was so weak, I changed back into a human and we fell to the ground.

"NOT WHAT I MEANT!" he said angrily.

I was to dizzy to comprehend what was happening. All I saw was Arion's legs flaring around in the wind and Coach Hedge's face red with fury.

Then, I hit the ground, and I blacked out.

* * *

I wake up on a hard bed, but it was softer than the ground. I'm in what looks like an infirmary.

There was some water, nectar, and ambrosia on a stand right next to my bed along with my bow and quiver. I wake to a throbbing headache, and all my bones feel like led. I pick up a conversation with I think Coach Hedge, and someone I didn't know.

It hurt my head even more, but I sit up slightly and listen to the conversation.

"…coming hear! But he's not with them, we came here to warn you! You think I would lie?!" said Coach Hedge.

Another, harsh yet slightly feminine, voice started talking. "How can we trust him? He's Roman, just like them! He'll-"

But he was interrupted by a kinder voice. "Clarisse please, Gleeson has a point, he's apart of the seven, he was sent for a reason. Put the rivalry behind you."

"Chiron's right. Besides." Coach Hedge said, but more quietly. "He's your half-brother."

My headache suddenly got even worse. I lay down. back on the bed I was on.

I hear the girl walk over to my bed. As soon as she came, she went back to Coach Hedge and Chiron.

"Please, that guy has nothing in common with any kids of Ares!" she said with venom in her voice.

When she said that it sent a tingle of frustration through my arms. I might not Mars, or Ares, but I didn't like to be called otherwise.

"How do you know?" replied the satyr. "Besides, you can't change everyday objects into weapons or vice versa."

"Actually I can."

"Did you help kill a drakon?"

"No, actually I killed one all by myself."

"But can you turn into different animals?"

She paused. "He wasn't the horse, I saw it all! The three of you fell, and the horse sprinted off."

Coach laughed. "Well apparently you didn't see the whole thing. Did you even see when he turned back from a griffon? He's part of the reason we're here!"

"Oh sure, you just…" Clarisse continued to argue with him when Chiron walked over to me.

He had a kind smile on his face. He had brown hair, intense brown eyes and a scruffy beard. "Frank, I know you are not asleep. Get up." he said softly.

I did as he said. "So, you're Chiron?" I ask carefully.

He chuckles softly, "Yes. How much did you hear?"

"Just enough."

"Ha, sorry if Clarisse came off as a little, a, ya know, harsh. You seem like a kid of Ares to me."

"Thanks." I grunted

"Gleeson told me about you, but I want you to tell me about the Roman's plot-"

"FINE." Clarisse yelled to no one.

Now that I was up, I could see her clearly.

She had brown hair past her shoulder, brown eyes, and she was probably as tall as me, if not taller. She walks right up to me and Chiron.

She glares down at me. "So, you're Zhang?"

"Ya, and I'm guessing you're the princess from the Ares cabin?" I said sarcastically. Based on the way I've seen her act, it might have been dangerous to call her, 'princess'.

Her face turned a beet red, and se looked like she wanted me to jump off a cliff with a stick of TNT already lit.

But Chiron interrupted, "Um, Clarisse, come back here in half an hour, then take your brother his the Ares cabin. Okay?"

She didn't look happy about it, but she had no other choice, "Yes, Chiron."

The started to walk of when Chiron stopped her, "Oh and Clarisse," she turned, "Tell the campers we canceled capture the flag as well, and to welcome our new guest."

She nodded and walked away.

He turned back to me, "Finish your ambrosia, we have some stuff to take care of."

He trotted off to the door, "I'll be here waiting for you."

I ate the rest of my ambrosia, and my headache faded away. I grabbed my bow, and walked to the door where Chiron stood.

The weather outside was dreary and over casted. The trees branches shook as the wind blew violently. The cabins had all different types of structures and colors, with campers helping with building stuff, to getting back from the baths.

I stood by Chiron. "Your very brave, taking risks no other demigod would take." he said.

We started walking. More kids were walking around, messing with there weapons. "What do you mean?" I asked.

His eyes where fixed forward, "your friends are in peril, the world will be at war soon enough, and you come to stop two of the highest powers of the ancient world from their own war to begin. I suppose some people would say it was foolish you didn't help your friends, or that it was wrong not to create an army, but I think you did the best thing coming here."

I wanted to believe the words he said, but I couldn't. "I'm sorry Chiron, but- Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus. My girlfriend and her brother went to help them get out and close the Doors from the Underworld."

"Yes, Gleeson told me."

"My other friends have to close the Door on the mortal side, I just don't see how _I'm _doing the best thing for everyone right now. I'm _always_ the useless one."

He chuckled as we kept walking. I had no clue where he was taking me, maybe he didn't even know, but I kept walking.

"You're doing the best thing because if this works, you'll be the one creating an army to defeat Gaea."

"Ya, and if it doesn't?" I asked.

He looked calm as though nothing around us existed. "Chances are you'll figure out a way. You have many gifts Frank."

I was so tired of hearing about all my stupid talents. "Ya, ya, I know. But you're lucky your life doesn't depend on a freaking stick."

He grunted, "so, do you know how the other camp is getting here? What would be your suggestive defense?"

I was kinda shocked, that he would ask me for advice on combat. "I… um, I don't know. I think it might be a sneak attack, so I would put your best people on patrol for the night, I don't know when they'll be attacking, but-"

I was interrupted by a horn. "Dinner must be ready." He looked down at me, "let's eat, I'll show you where the Mess Hall is, then Clarisse can take you to cabin 5."

I wanted to ask what cabin 5 was if it involved Clarisse, but Chiron led me to the Mess Hall.

* * *

I got to the Mess and it was _really_ nice. Not as big as Camp Jupiter's, but still nice.

I'm not very hungry, so I sit down by a pillar by myself, thinking about how great it would be to get back to my friends, and Hazel. I miss her so much.

All of a sudden, two brothers walked over to me. They were both tall and skinny, curly brown hair, and playful, yet mischievous, blue eyes. One was taller than the other, and that's the only way I could tell them apart.

"Hey, haven't seen you before. You new?" said the sorter one.

"Actually I'm visiting. I'm the,_ guest_." I said.

The taller one smiled, "Oh your Frank? Your a lot different than Clarisse described you!"

I looked down at my body, "how did she describe me?"

"Short and skinny-looking. I'm Travis by the way, Travis Stoll and this is my brother, Connor." he held out his hand, and so did Connor. I shook they're hands.

"Well, I'll never trust Clarisse for descriptions then." I said.

"Ya, that would be best." Connor agreed. "So, what's it like? You know, at the other camp?"

"Well, it's kinda similar to here. It's a little bit bigger, and we have ghosts, and cohorts not cabin, but similar." I said.

Travis snickered, "Clarisse apparently isn't the only Ares kid that isn't good at describing things."

"Hey!" I said playfully. We start talking, and they give me a, _real_ description of Camp Half-Blood.

Apparently they had it all here. It seemed really nice, and the more and more they described it, the more I wanted to help save them.

Why would Octavian want to destroy this place? The kids here were no different than the ones at Camp Jupiter! It's just a stupid rivalry, they need to get over it.

Chiron stood in to center of the Mess Hall, probably to make an announcement.

"CAMPERS. Listen up!" he raised his voice for everyone to hear.

Me and the Stoll brother stopped talking.

"Alright, lets get to business. Clarisse, Frank, get up here."

Clarisse shoved her way through the crowd and made her way up to Chiron. I decided to be more discrete with me entrance. I walked through the crowd around the outside.

"Okay, thanks to Ms. La Rue, and more importantly, Frank Zhang, who, as you know now, is another son of Ares or as he know him, Mars."

There were some murmurs from some of the campers.

"Now, we expect the Romans to attack tonight, but we aren't 100% sure. But, we don't want to take that risk. So, Connor, Travis!"

The brothers stood.

"I need your quiet feet to patrol the perimeter of the entrance. If anything goes wrong, report to me immediately. Understand?"

They nodded and took off.

"I also need the oldest kids from the Apollo cabin to come up hear, along with the older Ares kids to come up hear with me."

A few teens with bow and arrows came up (which I assumed was Apollo), and so did a bunch of tough biker teenagers (which was obviously, Ares).

"Clarisse you take it from here." Chiron said, "oh and, Frank, play as nicely as possible."

I smirked as he left to talk with the other campers.

"Mark? Sherman?! Where the hell are you guys?" Clarisse barked.

Two boys that looked about my age strutted up to where she stood. One had jet black hair, brown, soulless eyes, and a body that would make a tiger run for cover. I mean, that guy looked like he could've taken steroids. He was a bit taller than Clarisse, making the rest of the campers look like ants.

The other guy looked less intimidating, he was more punk rock. He had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, and biceps that looked like it could tear off to head of a shark. He had a mischievous smirk, which made him look more intimidating.

"Frank, meet my- um, _our_ brothers, Mark and Sherman." she pointed to the first guy, Sherman, and the second guy, Mark.

I nodded. "Okay, so, Frank here knows the Roman's ways and how they'll attack. But I know the Camp's set up the best, so…"

She turned to me, "what do you think would be the best way to catch them?"

I had to think for a second. Then it hit me, "those woods over there, I think we could use a few archers up in the canopy. Romans don't do archery so they wouldn't-"

"Will, Austin!" Clarisse yelled. Two more guys came up. They where both much slimmer and less scary, but I didn't underestimate them. One guy looked like a surfer, with the built and bleach-blonde hair. He had that twinkle in his eye that told you he was up to no good. The other guy was a bit shorter than him, and had had dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"Will," Clarisse ordered, "get your other cabins-mates, I need eyes in the sky."

"Which ones?" asked the taller one, which I presumed was Will.

She glared at him, "the best you got."

He sneered at her, and ran off. The other guy, which I assumed was Austin, was about to go as well when Clarisse stopped him "Wait Austin. I need you and your sister Kayla to get a few healers to the infirmary, three or four will do. We don't want to take and chances."

He nodded and ran off with a couple of his half-siblings.

"Any other bright ideas?" Clarisse asked me impatiently.

"Yes actually." I said in a matter-of-factly tone. "When I fell from the sky, I saw a beach. I grantee they'll sneak up right around there. If we have guys with a few spears that can get into the river, that would be great. And if we could get so of the Hephaestus kids to create some traps, that would be great too."

Clarisse seemed to be enjoying this a bit cause I saw her smirking, "not bad. Derrick, Camryn, Bobby! Get Nyssa and her cabin over here!"

We started discussing the plan of attack. It was weird, fighting against my own people to help them, but I knew what I was doing was right.

After we finished, they headed out to their positions. The archers went up to the tree tops to scout out the area, Camryn, Derrick, and Bobby hid in the river, and Clarisse took me to Cabin 5.

The building had an a boar's head was on the doorway angry red paint, , and barbed wire lined roof.

"You can spend the night here," she said quietly. "usually we have music, but, tonight isn't that night. Oh and watch out for the landmines."

I was confused, "wait, you just want me to stay here?"

"Ya," she looked equally confused. "Chiron told me to take you the Ares cabin, he didn't say anything else."

"So you don't want me to help?!" I asked furious.

"No! Look," she looked straight into my eyes, "you may be my brother, you may have special abilities that I don't have, but you're still one of _them_."

"Clarisse it's a stupid rivalry! Get over it! Do you really think we're going to slay the Romans? We're doing this so that we can create an army! What would I do anyway, I don't even know where they are!"

"Ya well that's what Silena said, but she admitted it with her dying breath an-" she stopped. Her eyes were dry but I could tell she was choked up by tears. Though I had no clue what she was talking about but I couldn't help but feeling bad for her.

"Clarisse, I didn't-"

"Just go." she said hoarsely, and she ran off to a small hill nearby.

_End flashback_

* * *

I sit in top of Cabin 5 feeling more useless than ever. Thankfully I avoided the landmines and didn't get blown to pieces, which I'm pretty sure Clarisse would've liked.

I know I should help, but what am I supposed to do? Octavian thinks I'm a traitor, and so do people in this camp. If I'm neither, then what am I?

I can't just sit here, so I jump off the roof, careful not to hit the landmines. I realize I still have my bow, and that no one questioned me about a son of Ares using a bow and arrow. Maybe things where really different around here. As quietly as I can, I walk to the place where Clarisse stands watch.

Her braided hair flops around in the strong wind gusts. She looks like wants to rip something apart, which was probably typical for an Ares kid.

"Your supposed to be back there." she whispered hoarsely.

"I know, but I wanted to prove that I'm not a traitor. Can I sit?" I ask trying not to anger her.

She grunts in response which I assume is a yes. I sit down deciding what to say.

"So, who's Silena?" I ask cautiously.

"My best friend. Or was." she whispered.

"What happened?"

She paused, "she's dead. Battle of Manhattan genius."

"Well, I'm sorry. I'm from Canada." I retorted. "And You're not the only one who lost someone you love. I lost my mom in war too."

She looks up at me with tears in her eyes. I'm surprised to see her like this as a daughter of Ares. "You- you, don't, have a mom?"

I shake my head. "Wow, I don't see my mom often, but, I can't live without her. I'm sorry for you."

I look up in mock shock, "are you apologizing to a Roman? Clarisse, I don't know much about you, but I think you're turning soft!"

"NO I'm NOT!" she yell whispers. "I'm not apologizing to a Roman, I'm apologizing to my brother." she says. It's not as heart-felt as it could've been, but theirs just so much going on, I let it go.

All of a sudden I hear a rustling of bushes, and out comes either Connor or Travis Stoll. He looks pretty beaten up. He has sweat, scars, and bruises all over his face, and his shirt is smoking. He's panting like crazy like he ran a mile.

_This can't be good._ I think

"What happened?" asks Clarisse concerned as we rush over to help him.

He panted out words, stuttering like he's seen a Titan. "They- the- they are, fire- at the entrance- to- took him, an- and coming!" he splutters.

"Try to speak clearly!" I say.

"The- they, took, Connor, Apollo- cabin fired, Romans have fire, coming- into camp." he says.

Sure enough, a band of Romans came from Half-Blood Hill. The Apollo kids firing at will, and jumping from the trees. Ares, and Athena kids fight at the line of fire. Romans getting caught in the traps that the Hephaestus cabin made.

I see a pegasus fly above and land right in front of the three of us. On it sits a girl with her spear raised, and eyes sad.

"I am sorry I have to do this," says the helpless voice of Reyna, "but it is the will of the Praetor, Octavian".


	19. AN PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys, um, oh gods. Let me just say it,**

**I AM SORRY!**

**Gods, I'm literary, crying on my laptop, and I don't cry. ****OK, about now I guess your wondering why I can't control myself.**

**I can't write this story any more!**

**I feel so bad because of how many of you liked it, and, I would just like to give a few personal shout outs:**

**-Coffee Kitty Hazel Holmes, thanks for helping along the way, and I can't say it enough, YOU ARE AWESOME!  
**

**-aoe123, Kohanita, Anastacius and every one else who liked or followed me and/or this story**

**-dragon fier 20, thank you all the reviews! You rocking it!**

**-EVERYBODY WHO COMMENTED, where or not your a member. THANK YOU**

**GODS i was gonna do this whole thing with Eris, and Octavian! Oh and I didn't even finish what to Leo and the Argo II. I was gonna do this whole Apollo and Daphne thing!**

** It's just, I've been caught up in dance, and theater, and I have Orlando Magic Game I have to perform a, and a Predators game, and a Miami dolphins game (SO EXCITED!)**

**Sorry getting sidetracked. But um, just to recap, As of today, this story is complete, I know you all hate me, slam me with flames, but life goes on.**

**And the REAL HOH will be out soon, so don't get upset at me, get upset at Uncle Rick on the off chance he kills off one of your favorite characters...**

**But, if would like to adopt this story, I may consider.**

**LOVE YOU ALL, AGAIN, SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!**

**But this won't be the last you'l here of me. Oh, BTW, I'm writing my own book now, and I can send you the first chapter (via. PM, e-mail)**

**With a broken heart and no horcruxs left,**

**PJ.B.**


End file.
